The thing about love
by j'adorejasper1
Summary: What if Alice never saw Jasper in a vision but instead saw a young, human girl with long brown hair and sad eyes. A story about finding love in all the wrong places and dealing with the issues of liking a girl... when you are a girl. K for now. AXB A/U
1. Chapter 1

**Bella has not met the Cullens, they have not moved to Forks. Alice never had a vision of Jasper and they are not together.**

Alice's nose started to tingle like she needed to sneeze, she knew what was happening, a vision was coming on.

When she'd first been changed into a vampire she hadn't understood what was happening. Suddenly images would rapidly fire at her. She didn't know what they meant, it felt like something else was temporarily controlling her mind and she could no longer see, hear or smell what was really going. With time though, she'd learned she could control the images. Slow them down, analyse them in detail and it didn't take her long to figure out that the images often happened in real life some time in the future. Some of them happened straight away and some of them months or years down the track. Some had not happened yet and seemed like they never would. The tingling worsened, she readied herself mentally.

_A girl with long chocolate brown hair and chestnut eyes. She's sitting in the woods, on a fallen log. It's covered in light green moss. She looks sad. She's picking at the moss next to her in a dejected way. She is beautiful._

Alice shook her head trying to clear her mind of the sudden wave of feelings and thoughts scrambling for attention.

_Who was that girl. Why did seeing her unhappy make my stomach twist?_ Alice wasn't sure how or why but she felt a sudden need to be with this girl she had never even met. She wanted the girl to tell her everything that was upsetting her and try to make it all better. She wanted to touch the girls skin and hold her close and smell her hair and feel this strange wonderful, intense feeling envelope them as if taking them off into their own special world where they wouldn't have to worry about anything ever again.

Alice didn't know her but that one vision had been enough. She had to find out more, had to meet this beautiful human girl that could make her stomach flutter. Deep down though, she was full of dread as well, what if the girl didn't like her. What if she lost control of herself and bit her. She pushed the thoughts deeper down, she would worry about those things later. Right now she had to try and find those woods and see her pale face and chocolate hair with her own eyes.

A/N so far this is just a bit of fun, do you think I should keep going with it?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Obviously I do not own twilight, no copyright infringement intended ;)**

With that Alice set off for the woods. She knew her vision had been in the Olympic Peninsula. As one of the wettest places on the American continent the woods there were a regular haunt for vampires and easily recognised. In direct sunlight a vampire's skin shines unnaturally giving away their disguise as humans. This is punishable by death as it breaks the only rule vampires must live by; keeping their existence a secret. Rainy and cloudy places like the Olympic Peninsula were therefore naturally popular.

Alice had another reason to know those woods well though. She was a vegetarian. Not in the human sense, she'd never actually eaten a vegetable in the whole of her vampire life. No, she lived on blood. However, unlike her fellow vampires, she had never once killed a human to satisfy her constant thirst.

Waking from the torturous sleep of her transformation she found herself deep in the woods. Whoever had changed her obviously took her there so that the screams wouldn't alert any humans. They were nowhere to be seen now and Alice had never seen them again. She couldn't remember anything about her past. All she knew was that she was thirsty, not thirsty in a normal way. Desperately thirsty, like you might die if you don't get something to drink right now thirsty! She still felt strong physically but she had completely lost her mind with the need for something to drink. It felt like her throat was literally on fire. She started running, flying through the woods. She followed her instincts, feeling pulled in by a musty smell coming from the river. She ran towards it and as she got closer suddenly all her sense came alive. She could hear a pulsing wetness, fell the warmth of it in the air. Before her was the river flowing gently, there was a small clearing and a two deer grazing. She eyed the river, though she had no clear memories for some reason her she had a vague feeling that water should help her dry and aching throat. She could smell it from where she stood, motionless, on top of the hill leading down to the river. It smelled pretty bad, sour like off milk. The good smell was coming from the deer themselves. Her body seemed to take over and with one leap she was down the hill pinning the deer to the ground. It was kicking, jerking its head up trying to gather the momentum to stand. She held it with one hand like you hold down a piece of paper in the wind. Then quickly snapped its neck and pierced a vein, letting the warm blood flow into her mouth, washing away the fire in her throat.

Obviously she met other vampires and learned that she was fairly unique in her dietary habits. But then she was unique in other ways too. She had never met another vampire that could see into the future. That could see the terror and sadness in the eyes of their victims before they had even attacked. In the beginning, when she first came in close contact with humans she had felt her will power slip and then instead of seeing the shopkeeper standing happily before her she would see them screaming in agony as she tore into their flesh with her teeth. It was like a hard slap in the face and she would run from the store sickened and disgusted with herself.

Most vampires stay around large towns so that their attacks go unnoticed, just another lost runaway or murder. Alice on the other hand spent her days in national parks and wilderness areas. "_Out of sight out of mind_" was a saying she liked to tell herself. It made it easier to live on animals when you weren't having to compare it to the smell of humans every day. On the up side it also meant she didn't have to be so careful about hiding her 'supernatural' abilities from humans. She regularly hunted in the woods around Port Angeles and that's where she decided to start her search.

She took one of the cars she left in long term storage dotted around the country for times like these and laughed with excitement as the Ferrari came to life. " _oh my god oh my god oh my god, am really doing this? Yes I am. Suck it up Alice, c'mon…. ok" _She took deep breath. The prospect of purposefully seeking out a human and wanting to spend time with them was insanity. The only time she ever talked humans was when she needed to buy things, which was surprisingly often for a nomad with no real physical needs. But these encounters were as brief as possible. Nothing like what she was secretly hoping for with the girl from the vision, to actually be friends.

It didn't take long (at the speed she was driving) for the familiar lights of Port Angeles to appear on the horizon. Luckily she hadn't had that far to go anyway. She had been in Jasper National Park, just over the border in Canada. She'd had to wait for nightfall to run to Edmonton so she could pick up the Ferrari and then had driven through the night to arrive in Port Angeles at 4.30am. Although the trip would have probably taken the average person around seventeen hours, it had only taken Alice 6. She wasn't fond of speed limits.

She sat in her Ferrari, watching the sun come up and thinking about how she would explain her sudden appearance to the girl. Once she'd found her she would buy a house and set it up as though she lived there with her mum. The girl had looked around 16 so she would enrol in her school and maybe that's how they could meet. If it ever came up, she would say her mother had to go away for her work a lot. From overhearing conversations she knew this wasn't that unusual. For once she was glad she still looked like a teenager, it wouldn't seem strange that she was still in high school. Then her nose started tingling.

_The girl in a car with two friends. The three of them entering a formal wear shop. The two friends trying on dresses. _

"_Bella what do you think of this one, is violet my colour?"_

"_huh? Oh yeah, sure, that one looks good"_

"oh my god oh my god oh my god, she is coming to Port Angeles this afternoon" Alice squealed to herself. "no… _Bella_ is coming to Port Angeles this afternoon, yeeow!" Alice's stomach started doing that weird fluttery thing again she was so happy she had gotten to see the girl again, and now she knew her name.

Alice knew most of the shops in Port Angeles well so it was just too easy when she'd seen them in Lady Fortune, one of the few formal wear shops in town. She'd recognised it instantly. And the timing, she didn't always know when a vision would happen but sometimes she did. It wasn't anything in particular that told her, she would just know, like a gut feeling.

"_But what had she been wearing_?! _Faded jeans, shredded at the bottom from walking on them so much. A dark green and black stripy top. Could she have possible chosen anything worse for her complexion. Thank god, I will be able to take her shopping soon, this girl neeeds me!" _Alice thought to herself.

"_Ah, that reminds me, shopping! I'm going to need some new clothes. I would die if Bella saw me in these horrible, old things._" She was wearing some very upmarket hiking clothes that still looked brand new. People got suspicious when they saw her in the middle of a national park in Jimmy Choo heels.

"_hmm what should I wear. I have no idea. I'll have to keep it pretty toned down or I'll stand out way too much… but I still want to look good_."

She remembered how beautiful Bella had looked in the woods (she hadn't even looked that bad in the pond scum green, stripy top which would probably have even made Megan Fox look ordinary). Then she imagined Bella looking over and seeing her for the first time and her thinking "_wow, the new girl at school is really beautiful"_ but she knew girls didn't think about other girls like that. Then she felt a little bit like her heart had just fallen into her stomach and it kind of hurt… but she didn't know why.

**A/N ok so what do you think???**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N A huge thankyou to everyone that reviewed and favorited this story, you guys are the reason I've written this chapter!**

So Alice spent the day shopping and thinking and planning and waiting until finally she saw the car and girls from her vision pull up outside Lady Fortune. Her stomach did that strange fluttering thing and she bit down on her lip in anticipation.

Sitting across the street in a café, Alice pretended she was just relaxing with a coffee after a day out on the town. When she let her eyes roam to the other side of the street to watch Bella and her friends get out of their car she tried to look casual. The driver was a pretty blonde and the other girl was taller with black hair. Bella was getting out of the car, she had one foot on the ground and was bringing the other foot out when her toe caught on her bag and she almost dived head first out of the car. Somehow she had managed to save herself by grabbing onto the door and now she and the dark haired friend were laughing uncontrollably. True to her vision, Bella was in the pond scum green top with old jeans and converses. It made Alice inwardly cringe but only because it seemed like such a waste to put such hideous clothes on such a beautiful girl.

She could easily see, even from across the street, that Bella had clear porcelain skin and deep chocolate hair that flowed down her back in loose curls. With a red ribbon she could have done an impressive impersonation of Snow White. She was standing to the side and Alice also noticed, even though the jeans did their best to disguise it, that Bella had very sexy legs. She was a thin girl but still managed to have all the right curves going on. Alice's gaze went from Bella's shoes up to her bum and was just beginning to think that maybe jeans weren't such a bad look for Bella after all when Bella turned to look up at Lady Fortune with her dark haired friend. This gave Alice an unobstructed view of her from the back. Thanks to the green top being a tight fit Alice could see how her waist came in from her hips creating a 'hourglass' figure. She took a sharp breath in realising she was actually checking this girl out.

She felt confused and started talking to herself (too quietly for anyone to hear). She often did this to help her sort out her thoughts. "Why would I check her out, she's a girl, I'm a girl. I like guys… don't I? Maybe I'm just bored. She's a good looking girl… anyone would look at her."

Alice glanced back at them. Bella was leaning back against the car now. She and the tall friend seemed very relaxed around each other. They were waiting for the blonde girl that had driven to get off the phone. She was having an incredibly boring conversation about the guy she was taking to the dance with someone.

"Ah yep we've just arrived at Lady Fortune… yep, me, Bella and Angela…. I know! I can't believe he asked me either, I mean, like, of course he would, it's not that surprising but still you know what I mean?!... ah we'll probably be back in Forks by 8, I'll call you and tell you what we got 'kay? See ya Lauren"

Alice smiled, ridiculously boring conversation or not, she now knew Bella lived in Forksl

Alice tried to imagine herself in the position of the girl who must be Angela. Standing next to Bella, laughing with her, being happy just because they were together. She felt a bit jealous of this easy going Angela, did Bella even have room in her life for another friend?

She tried to imagine running a hand down the curve of her waistline to her hip and rubbing her thumb against her warm skin where her top didn't quite meet her jeans. She had to admit, it wasn't an unpleasant idea, but maybe it was just curiosity. Maybe she just wanted to know what it felt like to touch the softness of a girls skin, to kiss one. "Nothing real, just an intellectual curiosity. That's probably what this is." She whispered to herself.

Alice quickly looked back to her magazine and flicked through a few pages as though she were reading intently. She had become totally lost in thought watching Bella, only realising when a she heard "look Sally, she is just staring at the girls, don't know why.. it's not like she should be jealous with her looks" from a few tables away.

When she looked up again the girls had moved inside. Alice had been hoping to see more of Bella but was also relieved. Even the little she had seen had been overwhelming. She didn't understand why she had been so mesmerised by the way she looked. After all, Alice had seen the perfection of beauty every time she met another vampire. There had been something different this time though, it wasn't just an observation, like noticing that a flower is beautiful… it had created some sort of longing in her. Similar to the longing that had driven her to come and find Bella but much stronger now. She wanted to be close to this girl to be her best friend and for Bella to like her too.

She was clumsy and certainly had no fashion sense and Alice couldn't stop thinking about her.

There was no time to lose though, Alice now knew they lived in Forks and if she wanted to be all set up to meet Bella at school on Monday she would have to be a very busy girl over the weekend.

By the end of the night Alice had confirmed Bella attended Forks High School by checking for her scent and as luck (and money) were on her side had also found a perfect house in the woods a short distance out of town to rent. Saturday and Sunday were spent furniture shopping (Alice's absolute favourite second to clothes) and setting up her alias. Yet, even though this kept her quite busy during the day and she hunted through the night, one part of her mind never stopped thinking about Bella. Bella's dark eyes, Bella half falling out of the car, Bella on the log in the forest. But mostly she worried about what it would be like in school. How would she get to meet Bella? should she go up and introduce herself? Would that seem really stupid?

Reading the future didn't help in these situations because Alice couldn't decide what to do until she'd seen a vision turning out well but she couldn't see a clear vision until she decided what to do. So, when it came to futures based primarily on Alice making a decision, she was usually just as in the dark as anyone else.

The weekend had flown by and she couldn't believe that in the space of four days, two visions and seeing a girl once she had gone from wilderness nomad to a high school student. It was time to get ready for what felt like the biggest day of her whole life to date.

**A/N Please read and review, also I love constructive criticism so if you have any suggestions please share them.**

**Also, Shinona, because you gave me the most helpful review for ch 2 I'm going to pass on a message from Edward for you. He said if you ever need dazzling or want to be his spider monkey he'd be more than happy to help ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

By the time the Ferrari had pulled into the school parking lot and been turned off there was barely a person on the premises that was not staring. Alice, surveying her surroundings, took in a hundred or so students clustered into various sized groups around the parking lot. Bella was not amongst them but her blonde friend was. Everything was damp from a recent downpour and beyond the car park were some stairs leading up to the large red brick school building. All eyes were on her.

"_was the Ferrari too much_?" she wondered to herself.

Deciding the best way to handle this sort of situation was to act as if she hadn't noticed they were all staring, she gracefully stepped out of the car, shut the door and glided over to the building keeping her eyes straight ahead. Nevertheless she listened in amusement at the furious whispering springing up behind her as she walked.

"phwoar,"

"have you ever seen anyone like _her_ before?"

"new girl?"

"is that an actual Ferrari??"

"loaded for sure!"

"so hot!"

The last comment she rather hoped was directed at her and not the Ferrari. She was fairly accustomed to this type of reception whenever she went into a town for shopping or supplies but never to this extent before. She inferred that the school environment must be a particularly strong breeding ground for gossip.

Alice found the office and ten minutes later was walking out with some forms and a class timetable. The hallway was crowded with students clamouring for their lockers in preparation for the first class of the day. It seemed their initial reaction of silence around her had reversed and now as she passed the students closest to her seemed to suddenly burst into yelling, laughter, fits, fights and squeals. She tried to smile politely but their uproarious behaviour was too loud for her sensitive hearing and their excitement quickened her pulse making her throat ache with thirst.

"_Why on earth am I doing this again_??" she thought to herself before practically running into her classroom to escape the chaos of the hallway. Most the students were already settled inside and as she burst into the room every face turned on her in surprise. That's when, for the first time, Alice looked right into the eyes of Bella.

Gasping in surprise, she quickly looked down ashamed of her ungraceful entrance, and rushed to an empty seat in the back. She looked at the girl next to her and noticed she had the name Lauren written overly neatly on her.

Alice's head was still reeling from the chaos of the hallway and the closed in classroom of 25 humans was only making her thirst worse. Not that she was tempted to attack anyone. The worst of it was coming from this Lauren girl as she was closest. Alice lifted her seat from underneath her and moved it as far away as possible while still sitting at the desk. Lauren glared round at her, clearly offended.

"_Crap Alice, could you stuff your first day up any worse_?!"

The class dragged on without Alice hearing a word that came out of the overweight, balding middle aged teacher's mouth. The one time she actually looked up he actually looked like he was putting himself to sleep. Clearly a man dedicated to his job.

The rest of the time she spent looking at the back of Bella and the boy she was sitting next to daydreaming. Even so, she had to fight the urge to run for the hills and get away from this tasty teenagers. The bell couldn't come soon enough. She followed the crowds into the lunch room.

By the time she entered Bella had already been welcomed into a big table of students. Alice recognise Angela, Lauren, the blonde from the dress shop and the boy Bella had sat next to in class. There were no seats left and besides the only looks that came her way were not welcoming ones. Lauren was recounting the incident from class.

"yeah, did you see her, oh my god she was like practically falling off her effing chair. I mean… what a freak. She's a nut job for sure! Ugh"

Alice swallowed. Sometime this whole super hearing gig really overrated. She held her head up and did her best strut over to an empty table in corner. She sat down and pulled a book out of her bag pretending to be engrossed and completely oblivious to the fact that so far she had absolutely zero friends. Really, all she was thinking about was Bella over there thinking of her as the 'freak' new girl and how much she had screwed this whole thing up. How would she ever get meet Bella when she was always around her friends. And even if she did, why would Bella become friends with her. Alice shook her head dumbfounded at how far she'd let this fantasy go. She felt stupid and dejected. She would never get to embrace Bella, smell her hair, hold her hands around her waist, the hip bone pushing into the heel of her hand. She would never feel their breasts pushed together in a hug or the softness of her neck as she kissed it. Not that she was sure she wanted to… but even if she did, now it seems she would never even have the chance.

Alice looked up and the lunch room had emptied. She hadn't even noticed

"_Well this is it, the perfect time to get out of this hell hole and this whole ridiculous idea"_ she thought as she stood up to head for the car park.

As she did Bella came back into the lunch room. Alice looked up and their eyes locked for a second time.

"Oh hey" she said. "I forgot my bag." She motioned to her satchel still under the table

Alice merely smiled and continued her way towards the door. She didn't want to make it any harder to forget Bella than it was already going to be.

"Hey wait, where are you going?" Bella asked. It seemed to Alice that God must be playing some cruel trick on her.

She took a deep breath and turned to face her. "Uh, I was just going out to my car. I think I might go back to my old school" Alice said.

"Oh, really? But you've only been here half a day. I know how you feel, it wasn't so long ago that I was the new girl. I found it hard at first too… actually I still find it hard. I guess high school is never easy" Bella said.

"You find it hard? But you fit in perfectly, you seem like the most popular girl in school" Alice said

" Yeah well I get along with people… but I guess I just don't really relate to them that well or something. I feel different, you know?" Bella asked

Alice smiled. "trust me, I know what its like to feel different."

Bella smiled back. Alice's stomach fluttered. They looked into each others eyes and Alice could tell that Bella knew she really did understood.

"Sooo don't go yet? maybe I could show you around?" Bella asked.

"Umm… okay!" Alice's face lit up and she suddenly felt happier than she had for a long time.

"Well I have English now, what do you have?" Bella asked.

"I have English too" Alice couldn't believe her luck. Two classes in a row with Bella!

"That's great, lets go then, my name is Bella by the way, what's yours?" As she said it she scooped up Alice's hand and they walked down the hall swinging their joined arms and laughing and smiling and their newfound friendship.


End file.
